My Abusive Relationship
by VampireLady2010
Summary: Bella's with Jacob and he abuses her, now that she's pregnant she wants to get away from him to protect her child... then she meets Edward.... Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

My names Bella Swan and I'm pregnant by my abusive werewolf boyfriend… Jacob Black. Jacob used to be the best boyfriend in the world, then my died from cancer and everything went bad. He started hitting me, shouting at me, bossing me around.

That was when he was in human form. I remember we had an argument once about going on vacation and he got angry and in that split second he changed into wolf form and slashed me across the back, I remember running into the bathroom and calling the alpha male. Sam. I thought I was going to die that day.

Now that I'm pregnant I have to think about my baby and what's best for my baby and that's not being with Jacob.

"Bella! What's this?!" I heard him shout from upstairs. I had no idea what he was talking about but I had a feeling it was something bad. I slowly walked up the stairs and then I seen him holding the positive pregnancy test. I froze and I was debating on weather to run down the stairs and leave the house or not.

If I ran he would probably catch me and be even more angry then what he was, if I didn't run then I would most likely get a beating but not as bad as if I ran.

I decided to take my chances and ran. I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't pick up my car keys so I just ran, and ran… then I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. "Sorry" I heard an angelic voice say and I looked up and seen the most gorgeous looking guy in the world, he was pale but he had an amazing face structure and an amazing smile. He held his hand out and helped me up.

"You OK? You look scared" I looked around me and couldn't see Jacob. I looked at the mysterious guy and smiled. "Yeah I'm OK… thanks… I'm Bella" I informed him and held out my hand. "Edward" he said and we shook hands.

"Bella… get here now!" I recognized that voice. Jacob. He was angry. "Who's that?" Edward asked and I looked away. "My boyfriend Jacob" Edward moved so he was standing to the side of me when Jacob got to us. "I said get home" he grabbed my arm but Edward got his hand off me. "You don't put your hand on a lady" I smiled a little bit at him.

Then it all kicked off. Jacob went to punch Edward but Edward moved and hit Jacob and Jacob fell to the floor. I stood there shocked. Nobody has hit Jacob before, I knew this was it, he was going into wolf form. "Edward you should go" I warned, I didn't want him to see Jacob turn and then go and tell people. It was a secret, the only people the wolves kill are vampires. "No… I can't leave you with him"

When Jacob got up he went for me, instead of Edward but Edward stood in front of me and that was that. Jacob was in wolf form. My heart started pounding, my hands started sweating and I got scared my safety and my baby's safety and Edward's safety.

I got my phone out and rang Sam… Sam knew Jacob abused me and he did everything to help me. "Sam, he's in wolf form and about to attack some guy, please help me" I was shaky and scared. "OK Bella I'll be there soon"

* * *

**Plz comment…**

**Love E xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sam showed up, he went into wolf form and broke up the fight. I was shocked because Edward didn't seem to have any bruises or marks or any sign of injuries from the fight.

While Sam tried to calm Jacob down I went over to Edward to make sure he was OK. "Hey" he looked at me and smiled. "Hey… Are you OK?" he asked and I smiled at his concern. "Yes. I'm fine, I should be asking you that. You was the one that got into a fight with a wolf" he laughed.

Jacob came over. "Bella I want you home now!" he screamed at me, I was just about to walk away when Edward stood in front of me. "She's not going anywhere with you. I've seen you hit her" I remember everything going black again.

I awoke in a old looking room that had paintings from the 18th Century, the whole room looked old. "Bella" I turned around and then seen Edward looking at me smiling. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice was hoarse. "My father's study. He's a doctor" I formed my mouth in a O shape.

Then his father came in. "Hi. I'm Carlisle. Edward's foster father" I smiled at him and he came over to me and stood. "Congratulations on the pregnancy" I smiled wide, just thinking about the little baby in my tummy. "Bella you need to leave Jacob if he is hurting you, because it's causing you stress which is hurting your baby"

I explained to them that I wanted to leave Jacob but I was to scared to because I knew he would hunt me down. "Bella I can help you" Edward said and I looked at him and Carlisle then Carlisle excused himself and Edward from the room.

Carlisle came back in a few moments later. "You can stay here for a few days, then we will get you a flight out to your mother" I was shocked, I couldn't ask them to do this for me. I didn't even know them. As I sat there in shock, Edward came in and Carlisle left. "So… You going to stay?" I shook my head. "No… I can't. Thank you for the offer though but it's too much, I've known you, what? Two hours? I can't"

He spent about three hours pleading with me to take up his offer then I gave in. I felt really bad though. I didn't want Edward and his family to do this for me because I don't really know them. "Thank you" he smiled at me.

Later that day Edward introduced me to his foster family. Two sisters, two brothers and his foster mum.

His sisters; Rosalie and Alice were beautiful. Rosalie looked like a goddess, she had blonde hair, amber eyes and curves in all the right places. Alice looked like a little pixie. She was a little crazy but she was cute. She also had amber eyes.

His brothers; Emmett and Jasper scared me little. Emmett was a big, scary guy. He looked like he spent most of his time in the gym, and Jasper couldn't wait to get away from me, he was a skinny guy, he was the smallest out of Emmett, Edward and himself.

Esme. She was beautiful… no that's an understatement. Her and Carlisle did not look there age. They claim to be in there 30's, they look about 21. Esme had red hair and again, amber eyes. She had the perfect body and curves in all the right placed. I was so jealous of her.

One thing that stuck out was that. Everyone had amber eyes, I had never seen that before. It was weird.


	3. Chapter 3

I was at the airport, on my way to Jacksonville. The thing was, I don't want to go… I want to stay here… with Edward.

I've got to know him and I really want to be with him, I think I'm in love with him. I know it sounds crazy as I haven't known him that long but I get all excited and giddy when I see him, my heart skips a beat and I absolutely can't wait to see him next.

I want to stay. Why Can't I stay? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ringing. "Bella, have you left yet?" I heard Edward's musical voice ask me. "No, why?" hope evident in my voice. "Go to the entrance" he hung up and I smiled, maybe he wanted me to stay.

I all but ran to the entrance at the airport and seen Edward standing there looking amazing… as always. "You cant go. Jacob knows where you are going" in a way I was happy, he did want me stay but I was also sad, he didn't want me to stay because he liked me. "Where am I going to go? I don't have anywhere to go"

After a few minutes of discussing things, we decided, well Edward decided that I was going to stay with him and his family until I got back on my feet. "Are you sure, I'm going to be having a baby and I don't think people are going to hire me if I'm pregnant"

In the end, Edward brought me back to the Cullen house old and Esme said she had a little cottage at the back of the house and I could stay there, for free for a while and then I promised I would start paying when I came into some money. Edward said he would stay with me in the cottage in the guest room because Jacob might show up.

Once I got settled in I rang my mum an explained everything and she said that she would send me over some money every month until I was sorted. Edward was my knight in shining armour. I cant thank him enough for what he did for me, but there is something about him that is off. I don't know what it is but there is something not right about him and the Cullen's.

I couldn't sleep that night. There was a storm and that was when Jacob was most violent. I was just waiting for him to show up and hurt me, to bruise me, to make me bleed, to make me scared of him. There was only one way I knew I would be safe. In Edward's arms.

"Edward?" I whisper shouted into his room. "Bella? Why are you still awake?" he got up and came over to me, I hugged him and he hesitated but he hugged me back and then I felt him pull me into him.

"Edward can I stay with you tonight, I know I'll be safe" he smiled and nodded. We climbed into bed and cuddled. "Jacob is most angry during storms" he nodded. "You don't have to be scared anymore Bella. I'm here and I'll protect you" I snuggled into him more and fell asleep but just before I did I felt Edward's cold hand go over to my belly and rub it soothingly.


	4. Chapter 4

There I was, standing there looking at Jacob in his wolf form. "Edward help me!" I screamed but he wasn't there. "Edward!" I screamed again and then Jacob lunged at me and put his paws on my shoulders to stop me from moving, then he ripped my stomach open and then Edward arrived and pushed Jacob off me and bit him on the neck.

"Bella, open your eyes" I could hear faintly… I screamed when I seen the blood.

I opened my eyes and was in Edward's arms in the bed. I was sweating and hyperventilating. "Bella are you OK?" he asked and rubbed my back soothingly to calm me down, I broke down into tears and latched on to Edward.

When I calmed down I explained my dream to him, when I told him that he bit Jacob's neck, he stiffened and I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth next. "Are you a vampire?" I stood up near the door. "You don't need to be scared of me" I couldn't believe it. He was a vampire.

I ran out of the room and out the front door, I ran to the closest thing that would keep me safe. The woods. I looked at the cottage and then back at the woods, I then thought f Jacob but I thought I would take my chances.

I ran and ran and ran into the woods and I couldn't stop… until I seen Jacob, in wolf form. I went to get my cell phone but I didn't have it on me, it was in the cottage. I stopped and looked at him in the eyes and he did the same.

I stepped lightly to the side, I was going to run and I was going to try and get Jacob away from me. When I stepped again, I cracked a branch and he caught on to what I was trying to do. He lunged at me. Everything went black.

I awoke. I looked around and then I realized I was in the cottage. I got up but as soon as I did I regretted it. I heard the door open. "You shouldn't move, your going to be in pain" Carlisle said. "Is my baby OK?" I asked, scared about the answer. He smiled and nodded. "Yes. Your baby is fine, there is nothing wrong" I breathed a sigh of relief and then remembered why I wasn't in the cottage and why I was in the woods.

"Are you and your family vampires?" I asked Carlisle and he nodded. "But you don't need to fear, we don't live off human blood, we live on human blood" I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not. "What can me and my family do to prove to you that your not in any harm?" how do I answer that? What can they do? Is there anything they can do?

"I have one idea" Carlisle suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

"OK" I urged and he looked into my eyes. "If I tell you the last time we killed a human, would you believe us?" I sighed. "How would I know you were telling the truth?" I challenged, I seen Carlisle look deep in thought then look at me. "I will swear on the bible. I'm a very holy man Bella…we all are. We go to church at Easter and Christmas and every second Sunday…we go hunting on a Sunday" I nodded and Carlisle left.

When he came back he came back with all the family. They all put a hand on the bible, swore to God to tell the truth then Carlisle spoke. "The last time I drank a human's blood was in 1925" then Esme spoke. "The night I was changed which was over 100 years ago" I nodded and then looked at the next person in the line, Jasper. "67 years ago" then Rosalie. "83 years ago" then Emmett "Never have, I spent the second I woke up vampire I was on animal blood" I smiled and nodded then it was Alice's turn. "70 years ago" then the one person I was dreading the most… Edward. "89 years" I nodded.

Once everyone told me, under the oath of a bible I believed them. "OK I believe I'm safe here, but why wasn't I told when I agreed to stay?" I asked, directly at Edward and he shrugged. "I wanted to tell you Bella but I knew how you would act, please forgive me" I just gave him a small smile "I need some time alone" everyone left… but Edward.

"Edward please go… I want to be alone" as I seen him looking at me from the doorway. "I can't. Jacob knows your still in Forks and he knows your with my family, he's circling" I nodded and motioned for him to come and sit on the bed with me. He smiled and came over and sat with me. "How do you know he's circling us?" he laughed. "I can smell him, he smells like a dog" I laughed.

"Am I safe here… I mean in the area?" I asked I had to think about my baby now, if there was anything I needed to do it was make sure my baby is safe. "For now, if I think your not safe I will locate you somewhere safe and I will be your personal bodyguard" I laughed and there was something I had to ask. "Why do you care about me so much?"

"Bella I need to tell you the truth, I love you. I know it seems weird but it's like the moment I seen you I knew you were special, I love you and I would do anything I can to make sure that you are safe and your baby. You mean the world to me Bella and I can't imagine you gone now, now that you're here I cant let you go"

When Edward spilt his heart out to me I smiled and I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Of course I loved him to but what was I suppose to do? He's a vampire… can I love a vampire. Technically he's not alive, he's dead… how do you love dead people. "Bella do you love me?" he asked, I opened my mouth to reply…

* * *

PLZ comment... :D

Love E xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

I was just about to tell him I loved him when I heard a growl and I knew that growl, it was Jacob. I started panicking and hyperventilating, I couldn't be here if Jacob was here, he could hurt my baby. "You stay here, I'll send Alice to come and stay with you" Edward said as he stood up to go of the door. "No"

I made my way downstairs and seen all the Cullen's in a crouch with all their teeth bared, they were growling back at him. I stood in front of them and Edward came and stood next to me. "Leave" Edward said in a slow, warning tone. Jacob changed back into human form and pulled me into him and held a gun to my head.

I looked at Edward and he was wide-eyed looking at me, Jacob and the gun. I started crying and my hands went over my stomach in a protecting way. "All I wanted was for you to stay Bella" he whispered in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. "What do you mean… you wanted her to stay?" Carlisle asked and Jacob looked at him angrily. "I knew that if I hit her she would be scared to go and she wouldn't leave me" he replied.

Jacob beat me because he knew I'd be to scared to leave if I stopped loving him? In a really weird twisted way that is romantic but only little. "Jacob please let me go" I cried and looked him in the eyes. I knew that my best friend, the real Jacob was in there somewhere. I just knew it.

I heard the trigger and I screamed. I waited for the darkness to take over me, but none did. I couldn't feel Jacob holding me anymore. I looked at the floor and seen Jacob laying there with a bullet in his head. I screamed and ran into Edward's arms. I couldn't help but look at the body, then I seen Jasper.

He looked like he was in pain, then he lunged at Jacob and started drinking his blood. "Stop!" I screamed over and over again but he didn't, I got out of Edward's arms and tried to pull Jasper off of Jacob, I knew Jacob was a good guy at heart, he doesn't deserve his blood being drunk by a vampire AFTER losing his girlfriend and child and then killing himself.

I felt arms pulling me away but I kept trying to pull Jasper. "Get off of him!" I pulled his shirt and it ripped, Jasper looked at me, his face covered in blood and his eyes were a creepy red. He snarled at me and I pushed him. "Please stop!" I pleaded with a cry.

After my plead Jasper started to look sad and then he got up and left the house quicker then I could ask him to stop again. I seen Alice, Rosalie and Emmett leave the house as they went after Jasper. Esme left the room and went into the backyard. Edward guided me upstairs and as we were walking I seen Carlisle put a sheet over Jacob's body and lift it up.

When we reached Edward's room we sat on the bed and I cried and cried and cried for what seemed like hours. I heard the door open and seen Carlisle standing at the door. "Bella do you mind if I check your blood pressure and your heart rate, that must have been very traumatic for you" I nodded and he came over to me.

He put that thing round my arm and checked my blood pressure. "That's really high Bella, it's at a stage where I can be harmful to your baby" he looked at me like I was a little kid getting told off for eating a cookie before dinner. I nodded. "What are you going to do to Jacob's body?" I asked. Was he going to eat it? Nobody stopped Jasper from doing that earlier, they all just watched. "The police are on their way… we are going to tell them that when you told him you wasn't going back with him he shot himself" I nodded then I thought for a moment "What about the bite marks?" Carlisle sighed. "I took care of it" I nodded.

Edward wouldn't let me leave the bed, it was so annoying. If I wanted a drink of water, he would go or get someone to get it for me. "Edward all I want to do is go for a walk" I said in annoyance. "Bella you can't, your on bed rest remember?" I shook my head, all I wanted was some freedom. "This getting like my relationship with Jacob, controlling, not letting me do what I want to…" I seen the pain in his eyes when I said that.

After a few moments Edward finally spoke. "Go then, if I'm as bad as him, I don't want you around me" it finally set in how much I actually hurt him. "Edward I'm sorry, it was just hormones… you know that. I'm sorry" he stood up and looked at me intently and sighed. "Like I said Bella, If I'm so bad then go" FINE if he was going to be like that… I got up and left the room, making my way down the stairs I seen all the Cullen's apart from Jasper and Alice, looking at me with sad eyes.

When I left the eyes, I walked down the driveway and then entered the forest, somewhere where I can be alone and in peace, then I heard lots of footsteps coming my way, then I seen Sam. He come over to me with all the other wolf boys.

"What did you do Bella?" Sam screamed at me. What did I do? Was he seriously asking me what I did… "He had me at gun point Sam, then he shot himself… I didn't pull that trigger, he did!" I screamed and collapsed to the floor crying.


	7. Chapter 7

I hate this. I hurt Edward and it's my fault Jacob killed himself, all I wanted to do was be safe and have my baby and be happy. Jacob made me happy… at first. Then he started hitting me and controlling me and making me not me… I don't know if that makes sense but I know what I'm talking about, then I met Edward and he saved me and then I upset and hurt him… how can he forgive me? I don't think he will forgive me

"Bella" I turned around and seen Edward looking at me and I smiled at him and he gave me a small one back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. It was just my hormones playing up on me… I really am sorry" he walked towards me and took my hand in his. "Don't worry about it"

How can he not be mad at me, I told him he was like Jacob… if someone told me that I would be hurt. I stood there and hugged him and he hugged me back. "I want to forget all about Jacob, I want to erase everything from my mind to do with him" I said and I hugged Edward tighter.

We ended up going back to the Cullen's, there was something I needed to speak to Carlisle. There was something I needed him to do, if he would do it. I knocked on his study door and waited for him to answer.

I then walked in the room. "Carlisle is there some-" I was cut off by Alice rushing into the room. "No Bella! You can't… please don't!" I was confused. "What?" she grabbed my arm, not to roughly, she pulled me out of the room and Edward was standing there. "I can see the future, when people's descions are made… I know what you were going to ask Carlisle" I then looked at Edward and he shook his head. "I can read minds… I read Alice's mind" I nodded and Carlisle came out…

Me, Alice, Edward and Carlisle went away from the house so that none of the an other Cullen's could hear. "What is it you want Bella?" Carlisle asked and I took a deep breath. "I know you save lives but I want an abortion… I understand if you won't do it" he looked down. "Bella are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded and then he nodded. I looked at Edward and he looked down and Alice just walked away. "Why Bella?" Edward asked. He was talking like it was his baby. "Because I want to forget everything to do with Jacob and I can't do that if I have his baby… besides I don't think I can do it, be a mum"

A few days later Carlisle had got the stuff needed for the abortion from the hospital and I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for him to come home, then I head the door close.

"This one detaches the cord and then tomorrow I will give you another that will abort the foetus" he gave me the pill, a small smile and left. Edward got me a glass of water and put in front of me. "It's what's Edward" he nodded. I took the pill… I detached my babies food source.

I went out to the cottage and sat on my bed and I started to cry. I don't know why. I wanted this… I didn't want my child to be put on this Earth, not in these circumstances. I heard the door open so I looked up and seen Esme, she came over and gave me a small smile "Ya know Bella, I think that what you did was best. Your child doesn't have to be brought into this… mess… I understand why did it"

"Esme did you have children before you changed?" I asked and sighed. "It was because of my son I was changed… I had just given birth to a little boy but he died in the womb, a still birth and I had grown attached. I threw myself off a cliff because my husband had left me, saying it was my fault and that our baby died and I dint see the point of living, Carlisle found me and he changed me"

I felt bad. She tried to kill herself because her baby had died and there was me killing my own child to make my life easier. She rubbed my shoulders in comfort, I realized I was crying.


End file.
